Changing for Him
by Adamarisa
Summary: Don't review, no longer writing.
1. Secret Mission

a/n Eeek! My first official fan fiction! 333 I'm so proud of myself. Of course, this is just the start of it. There won't be much Hermione x Draco until we get farther in, but just wait. ;]

* * *

**Hermione didn't know what she was doing, standing in her worst nightmare's house. "Lord Voldemort." She bowed when she saw him walking towards her.**

**"You do understand that once you do this, you can't back out." He whispered into her ear, feeling just how much she was afraid of him, and smirking. "You are transferring your blood to a pure line, and you are pushing yourself, and some others, back into time."**

**"Yes, my Lord. You said that Draco was coming, right?" She looked into his eyes, her heart racing.**

**"Of course. That was the reason why you agreed to this in the first place, after all. Now, give me your left arm. You might feel a shock of pain, but it will dissipate before you know it." Hermione nodded, and Voldemort pushed up the sleeve of her sweater, and touched his wand to her skin, saying the curse that would mark her with the Dark Mark. Hermione let off a soft smile, the mark felt nice rather than bad. After it was over, she looked back into his eyes. **

**"That didn't hurt like you said it would, my Lord." With those words, Voldemort couldn't help but smirk. "When does my task begin?"**

**"Well, it depends when your group comes here. Let's test this mark of yours out." He smiled, though his smile looked more like a grimace. He touched his wand to the mark, and almost immediately, black clouds of smoke appeared, and hidden behind the smoke were Death Eaters, wearing masks and completely black cloaks. "Well then, it did work. But now Hermione, we must change your name and appearance, as you know." Hermione nodded. "What do you want your new name to be? It should be something close to the name you have now, so that you can sign magical documents with it." Hermione nodded again.**

**"I was thinking about JeAnne Grange Merion. How does that sound, my Lord," she asked, and her fellow death eaters remained silent. "And, if you could change my skin tone to a light brown, my hair and eyes to black, and my height to that of a 13 year olds. Shortened hair and larger eyes, also?" Voldemort nodded. **

**"That sounds interesting, JeAnne." He smiled, his face looking all scrunched up again. "You are now in the magical records, and wait a few seconds… ah, here's your new appearance." He said as she instantly transformed in front of everyone. Along with her appearance changing, she now was wearing a cute little skirt, a decent singlet, and stilettos. There was a small bow in her shortened hair, giving her a very young but cute look. "You do know that Draco won't be joining until your new self gets situated with my old self, correct?" The new girl in front of him, JeAnne, nodded, and bowed again.**

**"I will not fail you," she smiled up at him, and he nodded back.**

**"I shall hope not." Was all he said.**

**

* * *

  
**

a/n Eeek! Don't you like the idea of "the new Hermione?" Just wait for more, and review!

Cause reviews are way better than the idea of Hermione falling to the dark side.


	2. Warming Up

a/n Just because I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, I DO NOT OWN THE WORD OF HARRY POTTER. I'm not J.K. Rowling, otherwise I'd actually be making this happen in the books. Mmk? :]

And I'm updating a whole bunch of chapters at once because it's the weekend for me. Enough said, let's get onto the story!

* * *

**Hermione felt the weird sensation of the time turner before she even turned it enough times to get to the destined time period. She, of course, reached there with no problem. Before, she hadn't realized who had volunteered to go with her, and wasn't all surprised to see Bellatrix Lestrange, Blaise Zabini, and Stan Shunpike among the other five faces. She didn't recognize the others, but she was more than sure that she knew them.**

**"Well, who would've known that the brightest witch of her age would join the dark side," Zabini sneered. Hermione looked down at her feet, and Bellatrix patted her on the shoulder, to her surprise.**

**"She's not just that anymore, dear Blaise. She's much more now." Hermione felt a small twinge of affection towards the older woman, which instantly disappeared. "She's betraying 'The Boy Who Died' and 'Weasley The King'. That's a hard feat, considering she was their friend for her whole six years at Hogwarts. Now say your sorry, Blaise dear." Blaise didn't say sorry, and Bellatrix smirked, evil written on her face. She silently did the imperious curse on him, and he apologized to Hermione.**

**"You didn't have to do that, Trix." Hermione mumbled.**

**"Oh, what was that? You decided to give me a nickname? How thoughtful of you, JeAnne," the woman smiled a completely terrible smile, and Hermione forced herself to look away. "I really like that name, Trix. It sounds a bit decent, mind you." The woman gave a mocking bow.**

**"Guys!" Stan yelled. "We have to start our mission, not waste time." Trix mumbled something incoherent, and Hermione, or should I say, JeAnne, nodded. They were just on time for boarding the school train, already having the 'tickets', and registered into Hogwarts. They instantly spotted out the compartment that the 11 year old Voldemort was in, and walked into it, asking if he didn't mind them sitting there. The boy looked lost in thoughts, and they sat by him.**

**"I'm JeAnne, this is Bellatrix, Stan, Blaise, Meggie, and Lisa. What's your name?" Hermione asked.**

**She heard the boy mumble "Tom Riddle," though he was still looking out the window. Hermione smiled. "Want to be our new friend? I reckon you are pretty fine Slytherin material. Well, it's time for us to go to the carriages! Good luck on the boat ride!" She smirked, and they all split into two groups. Some of them went to join the eleven year olds, while the rest of them were twelve and thirteen, like Hermione. "I never thought I'd get to relive Hogwarts." Hermione mumbled, and the other's agreed in unison.**

**After the sorting, in which Tom(and the others, mind you) DID get sorted into Slytherin, the group tried luring him into talking to them. After a whole night with no success, they climbed into their four-poster beds, and fell asleep, ready to try again in the morning.**

**---**

**The next morning, Hermione woke up with a groan, and saw Bellatrix hovering above her. A very loud "what the fuck?" escaped her mouth, and she looked around, taking in where she was, why she was there, and so on.**

**"That took you long enough," Trix smirked, and pulled her out of bed, forcing a pair of clothes into her hands. "Get dressed, we have to go to breakfast and try again." Hermione groaned, and shooed Trix out of her bed, putting on the clothes, and then heading into the Slytherin bathrooms to brush her teeth and hair. After she went through her morning musings, she was dragged, by Trix, to the all-to-familiar Great Hall. She welcomed it as if it were an old friend, and caught herself before she went to the Gryffindor table. Trix, who noticed the hesitation, pulled Hermione in the correct direction of the Slytherin table, and they sat by Tom, yet again. They said a quick "hi", and put some food on their plates, and then into their stomachs. They tried talking to Tom again, they even went to the lengths of tickling him, and actually got him to smile at them.**

**Proud of their accomplishment, they forced him into chatting with him before they went to classes, and the professors went into an explanation of the classroom rules and such.**

**---**

**Before they had known it, it was the end of classes, and they all were back in the Slytherin room. They, again, had gotten Voldemort's younger self to talk to them, and when they were alone in the common room, A "young" Draco appeared, like promised, a time turner in his hands. He put it back into his shirt before Tom could even notice that he was there, and said a quick "hello", to get noticed. We smiled at him, and Tom, the clever little boy that he was, asked him if he was there before. Draco mumbled "I was," and the conversation immediately centered around him. Tom shrugged it off, but was still suspicious.**

**

* * *

  
**

a/n So, how have I been doing? Two posts in one night for the win! ;] Tom is accepting the group, and Draco appeared. If some of you are wondering how Voldemort knows that they are getting along with his "old self," I say that he's drawing out "new memories" into a pensive, that he knows he didn't have before. Aka, this is slowly changing the current Voldemort into something that looks more like his past self, and the present is changing. Again, I do not own Harry Potter, and I just own this plot.

Reviews are better than Draco Malfoy having a time turner.

P.s. If you are wondering, the actual words of the chapter are in bold, so you can skip the not-bold ones. I'm also thinking about having discussions with my charachters--Oh! Hi Draco!

Draco: Err...

Me: Oh, whatever. Just remember to review guys!

Draco: Yeah... What that crazy 13 year old said.

Me: HEY! Don't go there. D


	3. The Nerve

**A/N Okay, so I now have a beta. Username is Adria Lunnettia Pyrinos. This fan fiction should get better now. ^^**

**

* * *

**That night, Hermione was restless. She had only wanted to change her looks so Draco wouldn't recognize her, but she was missing her old wavy brown hair and fair, ivory skin. Then again, she was still stuck on why she had actually decided to betray her now dead ex-boyfriend, her dead best friend, and all of her other friends that had trusted her. She knew why, but she didn't like her reasoning. She sighed to herself. She felt so horrible about it in the first place, and her pondering on what had happened made it no better.

"_Ronald," She had yelled. "You are so stupid! I've loved you for years!" Her voice had faltered at that moment. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She picked up her suitcases that she had packed only an hour before, did a small minimizing spell on them, and placed them in the pouch that she had used while destroying Voldemort's horcruxes. She had wandered aimlessly through town moping about herself; until she had bumped into a man. Gazing into those eyes, she realized that they were the same ones her greatest enemy had. Realizing it was indeed Voldemort, she backed away, frightened. She had only retreated a few steps before he places a brisk and silent 'stupefy' charm on her. She fell to the ground, temporarily paralyzed, now terrified._

_She whimpered softly, wishing that she would be able to speak. Voldemort was just laughing in front of her, and her face was definitely a dark red by now. "Ah, someone has been having a bad day today." He sneered, as she was still whimpering. "That wimp, Ronald Weasley, broke up with you. Don't you want revenge?" He asked, but then remembered she couldn't talk. He bound her legs and arms, and then undid the charm. _

"_Yes," she had spat, not knowing how she would regret just replying to him later._

"_Well then, you should go get that revenge! You're a witch! Go in there and get your payback! Kill the idiot for being stupid enough to do that!" He unbound her, and muttered another curse under his breath. Hermione could feel someone in her mind, and when she turned around to see what had happened to the cloaked man, Voldemort was gone._

"_Where?" She said out loud, causing countless muggles to snicker at the woman, and she immediately felt the humiliation showing in her face._

'I'm in your mind, Hermione.' _Voldemort said, or rather, thought. Hermione felt that she could no longer control her body. She was walking towards the Burrow. She frowned, not wanting to go there at all._

'No, I refuse to go there!' _She thought, but found that she didn't have a choice, as her body was moving on it's own will. She pulled out her wand, entered the Burrow, and before she had known it, she had killed the whole Weasley family. She looked around at the dead bodies that had trusted her… With their lives. She Disapparated from the scene, unable to bear her tears any longer. And that's when she found herself in His house. They had talked for a while, and she had found out what exactly was happening with the Dark Side. Voldemort quickly proposed the idea that she could go on a mission, and she had accepted, on the condition that Draco Malfoy would be there._

And that was when she received the Dark Mark…Why had Voldemort given it to her? Should she be proud, scared, what? And why was the first person she had wanted the be grouped with was Dr-Malfoy? She sighed. With this much thinking, her brain would explode. No matter how much she didn't want to think of what had happened, it kept coming back to her mind.

---

Hermione had barely gotten any shut-eye that night, and she had told Bellatrix that she was skipping school for the day. Trix nodded, seeing how terrible the younger woman looked and felt, and excused herself from the room. Hermione tried clearing up her thoughts, took a sleeping potion (which she had gotten from the girls bathrooms the day before, she felt like she couldn't live without them), and finally found her eyes closing. Later, around 5 p.m., Trix had woken her up.

"What," she asked, not knowing how Trix could get the nerve to wake her up at a time like this, and feeling rather dazed and half-asleep.

* * *

**A/N So, was that any better?**


End file.
